


Blanket Fort

by Homebound_Stranger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homebound_Stranger/pseuds/Homebound_Stranger
Summary: For a dark, rainy night, love between these two keeps them warm and bright.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun participating in this event! All my thanks goes out to the Sewers of Paris who inspired the idea in the first place!

_Perhaps the floorboards are not as comfortable as the chairs but there is undoubtedly comfort in your smile._


End file.
